


Late Night Reconnaissance

by Camable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camable/pseuds/Camable
Summary: A short one-shot of a Night when Jack stays too late in the office.





	Late Night Reconnaissance

The hour was late when Gabriel finally set off down the halls of HQ, the soles of his tennis shoes giving out hushed thumps that gently resounded through the empty halls. Normally at this time of night, or this early in the morning if you had anything akin to a normal sleep schedule, Gabe would have long been asleep in his room in the barracks, his partner taking up most of the bed besides him before they dragged themselves up at the ungodly hour of 5:00 am. 

What was missing from the equation was Jack Morrison, the man he chose to not only share a bed with but who also held the ability to single handedly wake the both of them up at a moment's notice with a snore that sounded like a Harley revving it's engine.

But lately, who could blame him? After Jack had been given the title of Strike Commander, it had almost been like his life had been flipped upside down; Having all but been confined to the Headquarters of Overwatch, his time had been domineered with Video calls with various higher ups across the globe, conferences, and his least favorite of all; Paperwork, and mountains of it. 

Having narrowly avoided the promotion himself, Gabe had made it his mission to try and bring some semblance of normalcy to Jack's life, even if all it meant was dropping by with a cup of shitty coffee and donuts every once and awhile or dragging him to bed at night. 

Most nights he waited up, Jack eventually dragging himself to their room during the late hours of the evening, but there were always nights like tonight when Gabe was forced to go out on his own little reconnaissance missions.

The halls were deserted, not that he would have cared much about running into someone while looking like shit; Dark circles under his eyes, dressed down in Sweatpants, a T-Shirt and an ever so familiar black beanie, he really did look like shit. Then again, it probably wasn't anything compared to Jack.

When he finally came across Jack's office, the door was ever so slightly ajar, allowing the sound of a quiet radio show to flow into the hall. Reaching out a hand to gently push the door open further, wary of the reaction of the one within, yet no reaction came. The light was dim, revealing a rather nice, yet emotionally cold looking office with a large wooden desk sitting at one end. 

And half laying on that desk was Jack, his arms folded under his head with various stacks of paper around him. He didn't react as Gabe walked into the room, leaving a tired chuckle to fall from his lips. Silently walking across the room, he didn't dare turn the lights up any more than they already were, especially since his tired eyes actually appreciated the relief from the harsh lighting of the hallways. 

He glanced over the desk, reaching out to gently to slide a small stack, something probably fifteen pages or so, out from under Jack's head, of whom barely seemed to notice. Glancing over it, he pursed his lips before a sly smirk appeared, albeit a tired one. 

With a new plot in mind, he quietly pulled up a chair to the other side of Jack's desk, grabbed a pen, and began flipping through the pages to see what it was he could do.

As time went on, Gabe could feel his eye lids growing heavy, yet he pushed through as the piles of paper began to dwindle. It was around Four in the morning before Jack began to stir, finally starting to surface from his self induced coma. 

"Gabe?" It wasn't hard to tell that he wasn't actually awake, or at least not enough to be capable of comprehending much, meaning that Gabe hardly flinched at the sudden noise.

"Go back to sleep Boyscout, everything's fine," He said aloud, his eyes flicking to Jack only momentarily before going back to the packet in his hand. Jack squinted his eyes as he sat up, dark circles like smudged ink under his eyes and hair practically standing on end.

"What time is it?" Voice groggy, he sounded as if he were going to fall back to sleep at the drop of a hat, a feeling that Gabe reciprocated. 

"Too early, that's for Damn sure," Gabe murmured back, finishing a signature before tossing the packet back onto a pile of finished work he'd started. Jack finally seemed to get an idea what was going on, a spark of panic showing in his eyes. 

"Gabe what the hell did you do?" The paper that had just left Gabe's hand was snatched back up into Jack's, pale eyes scanning until it reached the signature at the bottom, his signature. "What-"

"What, did you think I was above forging your signature?" The joke rolled off his lips, though it sounded more tired than snide. Gabe shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm. "If I could do it in Elementary school to keep myself out of trouble, I can do it to keep you out of trouble,"

Jack seemed at a loss for words, more out of exhaustion than anything else, leaving him to shake his head and drop to paper back to the desk, leaning forward to set his face in his hand. Before he had a chance to speak, Gabe piped up again, sounding just as tired as Jack looked. 

"Yell at me tomorrow if you want, but why don't we get some sleep first?"

The lights went out in the office as they closed the door behind them, the call of their bed being all that was keeping them on their feet. 

Maybe Gabe really would be in for an ear full in the morning, but only if Jack could prove that the signatures weren't his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot for Overwatch I've ever written, so I hope you all like it!  
> If you have any requests for a one-shot, feel free to message me!


End file.
